


Hollow Knight Poetry: Volume I

by FrillyHeathen



Series: Hollow Knight Poetry [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Inspired by Music, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrillyHeathen/pseuds/FrillyHeathen
Summary: A collection of poetry based on the locations of Hollow Knight.
Series: Hollow Knight Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181903
Kudos: 9





	1. Dirtmouth

**Dirtmouth**

Husks of homes huddle together

to shield themselves from the wind

Dust is dragged over rock and stone

with no gentle place to rest

A shadow of life whispers to itself

lonesome memories of a nobler time

Desperation erodes to despair

reminding us of our fate of dust

It rests upon an ancient corpse

whose stomach is swollen with disease

Dirtmouth is an empty town

full of only ghosts now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I will be updating sporadically as I make my way through Hollow Knight. Poetry is one of my hobbies that I don't tend to share with others, so this is me trying something new. I hope that you enjoy my poetry and that you have a lovely week <3


	2. Forgotten Crossroads I

**Forgotten Crossroads I**

The air is not so cold down here

Beneath the earth's rotting skin

The silence is not so eclipsing down here

It speaks not of glory or sin

The poison is not so scary down here

You don’t know you’ve breathed it in


	3. Forgotten Crossroads II

**Forgotten Crossroads II**

The air is freezing cold up here

With no plants to imitate heat

God, everything is dead up here

Though it's scuffed by many feet

At least I can catch my breath up here

And rest on an iron seat


	4. Greenpath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my attempt at a double dactyl. Enjoy!

**Greenpath**

Fungi and cotton balls

Poisonous effigies

Buried in caverns down

Under the earth

Hollow-eyed enemies

Green-leaved monstrosities

Seek out a purpose in

Asphodel fields 


	5. Fungal Wastes

**Fungal Wastes**

Spores dance in the air 

Like stars they dot the earthen sky

Turned around from when or where

The only question left is why

Why do the animals

In these fungal farms

Have helmets for skulls

And blades for arms

They were born for war

In this poisonous place

But what is it for?

There is no one to face

With deadly moisture

That burns skin and shell

Is this cavern a cloister

Or is it hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was blanking on how to start this poem until I started listening to the OST and it was suddenly like YES


	6. Fog Canyon

**Fog Canyon**

Tendrils caress the mist

Pop bubbles of air and wist

Angels float pure of face

Silently speaking of grace

Light brushes each fissure

Makes ethereal the scissure

What a rapturous prize

To find paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fog Canyon didn't particularly stand out to me at first, but starting to write this poem gave me new perspective. From the Knight's point of view, Fog Canyon must seem otherworldly. The bubbles everywhere, along with the faint purple light that permeates from everywhere, gives it this spirit-like quality. It feels like you've stumbled onto another plain of existence; somewhere that's much kinder than the harsh underground you were just in. Then the Uomas and Oomas must appear to be angels. They float in the air, but have no wings. Their skin is perfectly clear, and it sparks with electricity. At their cores they have nothing but bright orange orbs, yet they are clearly alive.
> 
> Of course, being the little stab-happy gremlin that they are, the Knight quickly finds that this place is not as ethereal as once thought (taking a bomb to the face will do that) but I wanted this poem to capture some of that initial beauty.


	7. City of Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a villanelle (fancy, I know) for one of the most beautifully haunting areas in the game. I hope that you enjoy it!

**City of Tears**

The sky weeps endlessly through night and day,

Eternally singing the last refrain,

In hopes it will wash the sickness away.

Statues that cannot speak still fiercely pray,

That their stone forms may be free of the rain.

The sky weeps endlessly through night and day.

Husks carve weary paths in the roads and they,

Subject themselves to the meaningless pain,

In hopes it will wash the sickness away

Tall and proud, the city’s death is in delay.

The minds are gone, but the bodies remain.

The sky weeps endlessly through night and day.

Lock out the souls and lock in the decay,

Forget the pain of loss and the joy of gain,

In hopes it will wash the sickness away.

My tears are dry and there is nothing to say,

Except goodbye to this beautiful stain.

The sky weeps endlessly through night and day,

In hopes it will wash the sickness away.


End file.
